Lockets
by Whispers of Redemption
Summary: Sometimes, Noa wishes he had never woken up in a new body. AU, kiddyshipping, implications of one sided stepshipping, OC cameos.


Sometimes, Noa wishes he had never woken up in a new body-a body made of a mixture of biological materials and mechanical. He's human, he knows he is, but he feels horrible about it all, feels different.

Despite allowing him to be 'revived', Seto has never accepted him. The CEO glares him with those cold blue eyes, never forgiving and never forgetting. The two are able to be civil with each other, but that's as far as it went-being civil for Mokuba's sake.

Mokuba... Noa's only reason for not rejecting this new life completely. Because Mokuba's love for him is as pure as water untouched by human hands, and it is as warm as the sun on his back. Because Mokuba hugs him tightly and tells him now much he loves Noa. Because Mokuba grabs Noa's hand unexpectedly and smiles up at him. Because Mokuba's eyes twinkle as he looks in Noa's direction, telling the true Kaiba heir that he has forgiven everything.

Noa loves Mokuba, more than anything else in the world. His father was gone, so Mokuba was all he had.

The teal haired Kaiba keeps a small locket concealed under his clothes. It's not big like the lockets Seto and Mokuba have-it's oval shaped on all the small side. Inside is a picture of a much older Mokuba than the picture in Seto's locket. Despite the age difference of the two pictures, Mokuba has never lost the shine that drew Noa to him in the first place.

Mokuba is sixteen now, and today he is taking Noa to meet his friends. Noa is grateful for this, grateful that Mokuba wishes to share his friends. However, Noa's not sure he can connect with anyone else. So many years in the virtual world had made him different from others, made him shy away from contact. Mokuba got him out of his shell, but for anyone else, Noa was distant and nearly unreachable.

The silver haired girl who greets them as they approach their destination does so with a wide grin on her face. A brown haired boy who is shorter than the girl smiles softly, waving and telling them to come over. Noa notices a third person, a blonde haired girl with freckles and glasses, her aqua eyes looking to Mokuba as a smile spreads across her face.

Noa instantly dislikes her.

Mokuba introduces Noa to his friends. Noa learns that the silver haired girl's name is Tori, the brown haired boy's name is Jeb, and the blonde haired girl _(the enemy the enemy the enemy)_ is named Rebecca.

Noa instantly realizes that the girl he dislikes at first sight is the American Duel Monsters champion, a genius in her own right. He frowns for a moment, hoping she wasn't as clever as everyone says she is. He doesn't want Rebecca to realize he doesn't like her, because Noa knows how he feels is petty and not right. He doesn't want Mokuba to feel bad, either.

As the five of them get some ice cream and sit down to eat, Tori grins and tells everyone she has a surprise. She extends her left hand, showing them the ring on the finger next to her pinky. Jeb blushes and laughs, but never stops smiling. The two gaze at each other lovingly, and as they do, Noa catches Rebecca and Mokuba gazing at each other in a similar fashion.

Noa touches the spot where the locket under his clothes is gingerly, trying to supress how he feels. It didn't matter, did it? This was all in Noa's imagination. Even if it wasn't, it wouldn't effect how Mokuba interacted with him. It wouldn't effect their relationship at all.

Despite how he feels, Noa laughs with the others and joins in on their conversations. His heart is heavy as he and Mokuba head for home _(a home that feels nothing like a home.)_

When they get home, Noa falls onto his bed, rolling on his back to stare at the ceiling. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter. He had been given a second chance for a reason. He had to be happy for Mokuba. Even if Mokuba loves this girl _(no, likes this girl, Noa can't stand the idea of Mokuba loving her)_, Noa has to be happy for him. Mokuba is his brother, his shining star. He falls to sleep with these thoughts on his mind.

The next day, a package arrives for Mokuba. However, Mokuba is at school when it arrives. Noa is dead to the world, so he doesn't go to school. Even with Mokuba's friends, Noa is merely Mokuba's friend and nothing more.

The package is from Rebecca. Noa stares at it, wondering what he should do. He knows he should respect Mokuba's privacy, and the package is clearly for Mokuba. However, Noa's jealousy rises. Mokuba is Noa's brother, and it's bad enough that he has to share Mokuba with Seto.

Before he's tempted, Noa leaves the room. He needs to respect Mokuba's privacy. _Needs_ to.

Night comes quickly, and Noa sees Mokuba for the first time that day. Mokuba smiles and hugs Noa tightly. Noa hugs him back even tighter, and everything seems normal for the first time since Noa met Mokuba's friends, met Rebecca...

Mokuba smiles and tells Noa that he got something special. Noa holds his breath in his throat for a moment and tells him to go on. Mokuba pulls something out from under his shirt.

A heart-shaped locket.

Noa's world spirals and falls. His voice shakes as he asks Mokuba whose picture was inside.

Mokuba is oblivious to Noa's pain. He isn't usually, but this time he smiles brightly and says Rebecca's name.

Sometimes, Noa wishes he had never woken up in a new body.

In this moment, he wishes this more than ever, because he fears that Mokuba will abandon him just like the father he still loves did.


End file.
